


The Trouble With Assumptions...

by josephina_x



Category: Smallville
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Episode: s02e02 Heat, Gen, Grumbling and Flailing, Homosexuality, Movie Night, Pheromone Resistance, Popcorn, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephina_x/pseuds/josephina_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...is generally an end result of open mouth insert non-gay-making appendage. And lots of blushing throughout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble With Assumptions...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Trouble With Pheromones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/370422) by [Nicnac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnac/pseuds/Nicnac). 



> Title: The Trouble With Assumptions...  
> Author: [josephina_x](http://josephina-x.livejournal.com)  
> Fandom: Smallville  
> Pairing: Clark, Lex  
> Rating: PG  
> Spoilers: general for early seasons  
> Word count: 594 (what, an exact word count? from me? the world must be ending!)  
> Summary: ...is generally an end result of open mouth insert non-gay-making appendage. And lots of blushing throughout.  
> Warnings: Un-beta'd.  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, not-for-profit.  
> Comments: Yes, please! :)  
> Author's Note: This is a follow-on to something Nicnac wrote -- [The Trouble With Pheromones](http://archiveofourown.org/works/370422). (Why? Because It Had To Be Done, and I just couldn't help myself!) ...Good thing I kind-of-sort-of got blanket permission to do this sort of thing earlier, if I understood her correctly ^_^;; (Uh, I think? Er, Nicnac? Is this ok?) EDIT: It's ok! Woohoo! :)
> 
> ([And here's her LJ post to the same](http://nicnac918.livejournal.com/11205.html), if you'd rather read it "here" than on AO3.)
> 
> Anyway, yeah, [go read her stuff!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnac) \-- especially her Smallville stuff, it's really excellent all around, unbelievably so if you're into the Clex like me :) Just be sure to have a tissue or two ready, because she's got a few tear-jerkers sprinkled in there with the rest of the happy-making fics.
> 
> Originally posted to LJ on 2012-05-12 here: [link](http://josephina-x.livejournal.com/22988.html).

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Clark," Lex said with a glint in his eye and warm amusement in his voice, "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Oh my god -- for the last time, I'm not gay!" Clark yelled, throwing his hands up in exasperation, then wrapping his arms around his torso and hunching his shoulders.

Lex blinked.

"I mean, I bet there are all _kinds_ of people who Desiree wouldn't have any effect on, and she just didn't marry them, or whatever -- no offense, that was totally not your fault, she's a jerk and you deserve way better -- and why have you been talking to Chloe behind my back, anyway!" Clark ended on a note of accusation, glaring at Lex.

Lex blinked again.

Clark seemed to sense that all was not right with his worldview. "Uh, you _were_ talking about what Chloe said, right?"

"...Chloe thinks you're gay?" Lex asked as carefully as he could.

Clark winced.

"Um... maybe? --But I'm totally not!" Clark rushed to amend, and... reassure?

"Good to know," Lex said smoothly, successfully keeping his facial expression restricted to merely a small smile.

Clark winced again.

"Okay, I'm glad you, uh, agree. With me." Clark said. "Because Chloe is just crazy," he muttered, crossing his arms and hunching his shoulders again.

There was a moment's pause before Clark glanced back over at his best friend.

"So... what were you talking about, then?"

"Ah. Well, it is a delicate topic, Clark. I wasn't sure I should broach it."

"Lex, you can talk about anything with me!"

Lex affected a put-upon sigh, and replied, "Well, Clark, if you're _sure_..."

"I am!" Clark said firmly, straightening and looking quite ready to do battle against any outside influences that might dare to make light of their impending weighty conversation.

"Mmm, well..." Lex stretched slightly, then said, "I was only going to say that you don't have to pretend that in being a mature and sophisticated young teen, that you don't want the popcorn bowl full of messy buttery corny goodness, when you really, really do."

"Oh," said Clark.

There was a long pause.

"Oh," said Clark again, looking contrite.

Lex smoothly passed him the large bowl of said popped buttery goodness, and Clark took it from him, clutched it to his chest, and slumped down further into the couch cushions, blushing a bright red.

It probably said something that gayness was beat out by liking popcorn on the Clark Kent embarrassment scale.

Lex reached over and ruffled Clark's hair affectionately, and relaxed when Clark's blush lightened to a less ashamed, and more happy, pink.

Clark smiled awkwardly.

Lex smiled back.

There were a tense few moments between them, before the movie they were watching in the mansion's entertainment room supplied them with a pretty excellent explosion to take both their minds off it.

Later that night, Clark waved goodbye to Lex as Lex leaned against the doorway and watched him go, the minor social faux pas earlier in the evening all-but-forgotten by his young best friend.

Lex sighed slightly and was a little relieved that Clark wasn't completely sexually aware as of yet.

After all, Lex had never been one to turn down anything Clark might give him, and ending up in prison for pedophelia really would put a crimp in his libido.

It really was too bad, but Lex could wait.

After all, Clark was innocent, intelligent, and fucking gorgeous. A killer combination in all respects.

Add in a little maturity, and...

Lex smiled to himself, turned, and shut the door gently behind him.

~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
